When producing pulp bales, there is created a long pulp web which passes a drying apparatus for drying. After passing through the drying apparatus, the pulp web continues on toward a scissors device, where the pulp web is cut into sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,948 discloses a drying apparatus for paper webs, comprising jet boxes positioned between upper and lower turning rolls. This known jet box arrangement, however, has such a small drying capacity that in order to achieve satisfactory drying it is necessary to arrange the upper and lower turning rolls so that they can assist in the drying, functioning like drying cylinders. Of course, this is a very expensive solution.
This invention intends to eliminate the problems with known techniques and to provide a drying apparatus which is not only more effective than known types but due to its design is also more compact in a horizontal direction than the known types. This has been made possible by the fact that the method and the apparatus according to the invention is characterized by the steps and features, respectively, which are apparent from the claims.